Edward? Anthony?
by MissLPen
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends turned high school sweethearts, when Edward suddenly disappears. 3 years later Bella is trying to move on past her heartbreak with new boyfriend Anthony, but who is he really? And what ever happened to Edward? E/B One-Shot ADULT THEMES


******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**BPOV**

I opened the trunk and started to grab the groceries out of my cart and put them in the car. I shut the trunk and started to take the cart back towards the grocery store when I seen _him._

**FLASHBACK **_(3 years ago)_

_It was a week before my high school graduation and I was excited to get out of Forks and go to Florida State University with the love of my life Edward. Edward and I had been best friends our whole life but started going out the summer before our junior year of high school and we have been inseparable every since. We had planned to go to Florida together and get married after college. I texted Edward to see if he was coming over to have dinner with me and my dad tomorrow._

**_Hey are you coming over tomorrow? –B xoxo_**

**_Yes I'm just running a few errands for my mother I'll call you tonight –E xx_**

**_Okay I love you –B xoxo_**

**_I love you too beautiful –E xx_**

_Edward never came. I called him countless time but he didn't answer. I finally called his mother Esme to ask her had she her if she heard from Edward. She was crying and upset because she hadn't seen him or heard him in since yesterday. We both waited days and made countless calls to the police in the surrounding areas but no one had seen him. _

_Graduation came and went. I didn't go because my heart felt like it was breaking in two. I was numb I lay in bed that whole summer praying and wishing Edward was safe. Esme and Carlisle were never the same. The sparkle in their eyes was gone, when it came time for me to leave to start my fall semester at college I couldn't leave. Charlie told me that I had to move on and that I couldn't put my life on hold waiting on Edward. After a heart to heart with Esme and Carlisle I finally gathered the strength to leave._

_The start of my freshman year was hard but I eventually adapted and even made some new friends, I never forgot about Edward I never been with anybody intimately and I didn't try because that part of myself I was waiting to share with Edward. I ultimately decided to stop going home and graduated 2 years early with my bachelor's degree in English. I started to work for a local book publishing company and brought a small home in the suburbs._

**FLASHBACK END**

I was pushing the cart to the front of the store because it was closer when I looked and seen him. I've never seen this guy before in my life but I had this unexplained pull towards him. He stopped and looked at me like he had seen a ghost but quickly masked his emotions and smiled at me. I smiled and blushed then started to walk towards my car. I took some time to fumble with the radio when I heard a tap on my window. I screamed and jump and turned and seen this mystery guy looking at me waiting for me to roll down my window. I looked around to make sure I wasn't alone in the parking lot and slowly lowered the window while looking at him expectantly.

"Hi my name is Anthony and I noticed how beautiful you were and I was just wondering if I could have your number. I would love to take you out for coffee sometime." He said his voice was low so I couldn't make out the cadence. I was stunned for about 5 seconds then quickly gathered my thoughts. I mean I had been asked out plenty of times but shot all suitors down immediately but I had recently started seeing a therapist who encouraged me to try and move on and build new relationships.

"Um y-y-y-yeah sure. I'm Bella." I stuttered nervously. I could tell he was taken back by my shyness.

"Well Bella I was wondering if you were free this afternoon around 3 o'clock, there's small coffee shop in town that serves the best coffee." He said looking so desperate for my attention. I was amazed how this beautiful creature of a man could possibly be interested in me but I shook the feeling off and accepted his over.

After exchanging numbers I drove home to put my groceries away and made me a light lunch. I then started getting ready for my coffee date. After trying on 7 different outfits I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a cami and a yellow cardigan. I arrived about five minutes early and took a seat at a small intimate table in the back. Anthony arrived and slowly we began to get to know one another.

Me and Anthony had been going together for about two months and had gotten to know each other pretty well and I was ready to take things to the next level, but I had to tell him about my past first.

"Anthony its time I told you about my past." I said looking at him hoping he would understand.

"Sure baby you know you can tell me anything" he said looking at me expectantly.

After telling him about Edward and my feelings for him I expected him to leave. I told him how Edward would always be my first love but I was my feeling for him were increasing and I could see myself falling in love with him.

Anthony stood and walked to my piano I had setup in the living room from the piano bench and offered me his hand. He sat down and began to play a soft classical number that made my heart melt.

After he was done playing I slipped my hand into his - and with that initial contact I felt a shock of electricity that stunned me. It was potent - the feel of his skin against mine - and suddenly, I wanted his hands on me..._everywhere_.

"Come with me." Anthony said seductively, and led me up into the bedroom. I moaned when his mouth crashed against mine – possessively. This kiss was nothing like the little chaste kissed and soft touches we experienced in the past. My head fell back against the wall as he tugged my t-shirt over my head and took off my sleeping shorts.

You're entirely too overdressed," I breathed and started to make quick work of his clothing.

Anthony laid me back against the bed and started we started to make love. I had never felt this way before in my life. The experience was earth shattering.

After making love me and Anthony both laid in bed snuggled up to each other trying to drift off to sleep. When I heard him whisper "I love you Jelly-Belly" so quietly that if I wasn't paying attention to his breathing I would have missed it.

I quickly shot up pulling the sheet with me and scrambled off the bed trying to huddle into the corner.

I gasped looking at Anthony who looked like his whole world just came crashing down. I was shaking and sobbing as I looked to him for answers "who are you," I asked. We stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime waiting for the other one to speak. "Edd-wa-rrdd" I whispered finally getting a good look at him, and hung his head in defeat. "Yeah it's me Bella" He said heartbreakingly.

"What how, where were you, what happened, does Carlisle and Esme know your alive?" I asked I rush before I went insane.

"I can't tell you that Bella." I said looking scared. I was pissed. How could he come back in my life play games with my heart and not give me any answers.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT?" I yelled. "Do you mean you can't or you won't?" I asked with my voice full of sorrow.

"I won't I left that part of me behind. I'm Anthony Mason, Edward Cullen is dead and don't bring him back up." He said effectively putting an end to the conversation.

"Edward, Anthony whoever you are I think it's best If you leave and not come back." I said trying to keep my voice steady while my heart was pounding out of my chest.

"Why?" He asked stunned.

"Because it is obvious that you never loved me and I can't be with you knowing that you lied to me in the worst possible way, it's over" I said walking to the bathroom, locked the door and immediately started crying.

I sat in there trying to calm myself down. I heard Edward gathering his things around the room then I heard him call to me through the door.

"I always loved you Bella please don't think that I don't, I'm sorry." He said and then walked to the door and shut it behind him.

**~/~/~/~**

It had been a month and a half since I had last seen Edward and my emotions were all over the place. It had been 1 week since I went to the doctors and found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. I was happy that I had a symbol of Edwards love in me but then I was forced to remember that the Edward I knew was gone and wasn't coming back.

It was raining and I was sitting in the living room watching TV trying to keep my thoughts from drifting to Edward. When I heard a loud knock on my door, I went to open it and I was surprised to see Edward standing in the pouring looking back at me.

"Bella can I please talk to you, I'm ready to explain please." He said frantically searching my face.

"Yes come in." I said and invited him in. He stood and I went to get some clothes he could change into. I came back with my dad's old basketball shorts and his old t-shirt and waited for him to change. He came back out sat down and slowly started to talk.

"Bella please let me explain before you interrupt okay." I nodded swallowing the huge lump in my throat.

"I was attacked." He said pausing looking in my face to see if my expression had changed.

I felt my mouth drop open and a gush of air leave my lungs. "What?" I breathed, feeling my eyes welling up from those three words. "When? Where?"

"3 years ago, A week before graduation." He replied with a far off look in his eye as if he was trying to remember.

"Why didn't you go home?" I asked him, scooting closer to him.

"I couldn't" He looked straight ahead of him, staring at something interesting on the wall. "I wasn't the same after that."

"So something else did happen?" I made it sound like a question, giving him the option of telling me. I wasn't going to push him, but something told me that he hadn't told a soul and that he needed to.

He took a deep breath and I knew that he was about to let me know his darkest secret. I didn't know what I was waiting for, but I knew that it wasn't the words that came out of his mouth.

"I was raped."

**~/~/~/~**

**EPOV FLASHBACK **_(A week before graduation)_

_I had driven to Port Angeles to pick up your graduation present. It was getting late but I wasn't worried. I was leaving out of the little antique jewelry shop and started to walk towards my car. When these drunk guys started to heckle me. I started to get nervous but continued to make my way to my car. Next thing I know I was being beaten and pulled into a nearby alleyway. I was screaming for help but no one could hear me. They had beaten me so bad I couldn't move when they started to pull down my pants and began raping me. I lay there screaming and crying begging for them to stop but they didn't. When they were done they stole my keys and left me there. I lay there for about an hour before I managed to get up. I somehow made it to the hospital where they did plastic surgery on me to fix my broken jaw, nose and fractured eye socket. Since I was 18 they didn't need to notify my parents. After I was release I immediately went to the bank and withdrew all my money and got on a plane to Florida because it was only place I felt safe and close to you at the same time. I eventually got my inheritance money released and I brought me a house I've been hiding here here every since. I couldn't go back because I was afraid and I didn't want face my parents. I felt like I was less then a man. Why would somebody do that to a innocent boy. I was drifting on day by day not really living but then I saw you and I knew that I needed you in my life so I buried the old me and made you fall in love with Anthony._

_**~/~/~/~**  
_

**BPOV**

"Bella could you ever forgive me and open your heart to me again?" He asked with nothing but hope and longing in his voice.

"Yes, Edward I love you. You're the other half of my soul and no matter what I will always try and ease your fears and worries." I said in after taking some time to stop crying from hearing his heartbreaking past.

"You can't understand what it feels like. How it feels to know that someone is finding your pain funny. To laugh at you as someone…" he couldn't get the words out. I understood what he meant anyway. How could I try and imagine what he was going through when I never experienced anything so traumatic in my life. "What it feels like to be … treated … _violated _… in that way and to have someone just … stand there and watch. How humiliating it is to have someone … _doing that to you_." He said sobbing while trying to curl up and disappear in my lap.

"No." I whispered, and I felt his body move closer to mine. "I wouldn't have understood, but maybe I could have helped you baby. Please let me try. Let me in"

"I love you so much Bella, I never stopped thinking about you. You are still the love of my life. After I left here I realized that I can't let my fear stop me from living, I lost you the first time and it nearly broke my heart" He said looking so full of sorrow it nearly brought me to tears again.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." I moved my head, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Now that I've found you again, I'm not going to let you go." I said hoping that when I told him about the baby he wouldn't shut me out like he did last time because he was afraid.

"I have something to tell you Edward." I whispered to him afraid of his reaction to my news.

"Whatever it is I'm here, I promise I won't run away this time Bella. I want to spend my life building up our love again. I know things will never be the same, mostly because I'm not the innocent naive boy you fell for long ago but my love for you will not change no matter happens to me in this lifetime." He said showing me that he was ready to move forward with me.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.


End file.
